


Pinch Me I Must Be Dreaming

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind, mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Pinch Me I Must Be Dreaming

This was terrible. Like completely terrible. You couldn’t sleep at all although Spencer seemed to have no problem dropping off. You were going to kill Penelope for this tomorrow. 

You’d both been sent out of state to lecture at a teeny tiny college. The FBI was paying for overnight accommodation for you both but when you checked in a few hours earlier, apparently they’d messed your booking up. And apparently there were no other rooms available. And Spencer being Spencer had vetoed your suggestion that you drive the extra hour to the next town to find another hotel. You could share, he said. It will be fine, he said. Bullshit. It was not fine. 

The reason you suspected Penelope was because she knew about your not-so-small crush on Dr. Reid, and just minutes after checking in, she’d texted you telling you to “enjoy!” 

That girl had seen way too many rom coms. 

You’d relented. After all, you shared rooms with your other colleagues regularly so if you protested too much Spencer would get suspicious. 

Actually though, he wouldn’t. The amount of hints that you’d dropped in front of him only to have him just pretty much pick them up and hand them back to you was ridiculous. The boy was oblivious to your crush. And oblivious to the sleepless night you were having. 

It wasn’t fair. You couldn’t lie next to him and not imagine his arm around yours, pulling you close. Or worse, his head between your legs, his tongue lapping away at you. 

Fuuuuck. Why had you thought of that? Now you were ridiculously turned on and couldn’t do anything about it. 

Could you? Because, well. He was asleep. And his back was to you. And it would certainly help you sleep; you always felt tired post orgasm. You could he quiet. Right? You made you decision and let your hands start trailing down your body, tossing the cover off your body slightly. You hear the soft sounds of Spencer’s breathing and began to imagine what he’d be like in bed, what it would be like if it was his hands touching you instead of your own. Your eyes closed while you played out your little fantasy, your fingers slipping between your thighs and starting to rub yourself over your panties, the extra friction of the material adding to the sensation. Oh God, how you wished it was someone else doing that right now, someone who was lying next to you, fast asleep. 

Except…. 

You felt a hand cover yours, fingers intertwining with your own, a body suddenly a lot closer to your, the hot breath of someone hovering over you. Your hand stilled and your eyes flew open to see Spencer propped up on his side, watching you intensely. You opened your mouth to try to think of some feasible explanation for what you were doing when he spoke. 

“You were moaning my name Y/N,” his words were a whisper and he licked his lips as he waited for your reply. You couldn’t give one, your words somehow trapped in your chest. He spoke again, “were you thinking of me when you were doing that?” 

Who are you and what have you done with Spencer? These were not sentences you’d ever imagined him saying to you. Well… maybe you’d imagined something similar but this was real life. This was happening and not just in your head.

“Y/N?” He suddenly seemed to doubt himself and starting to pull his hand away. 

“Yes! Yes I was thinking of you!” You blurted out, seeing a small smirk lighting up face. 

“Do you - do you do that a lot?” he asked, his hand slowly starting to move between your legs. You pulled your own hand away, giving your thigh a small pinch. Definitely awake. 

“Sometimes,” you responded, moving your legs slightly further apart. 

“I think about you too, I’ve barely been able to sleep lying next to you.” 

“You do?” You pinched yourself again. You really were awake.

“Uh huh. Morgan had to wake me up one night because I was apparently moaning your name in my sleep.” 

“That’s….. that’s interesting.” So was what he was doing between your legs, his fingers ghosting over the fabric, barely touching you really but sending shivers through your body all the same.

“So tell me Y/N, when you say you’ve thought about me like this before, what exactly are we doing? Tell me what I’m doing to you in your fantasies, and maybe they’ll come true.”

Was this really real? This sexy, confident Spencer? This was not what you were expecting from him at all. But then again, people were often completely different in bed from what they were like in their normal, day to day life. Spencer lowered his head, nuzzling at your neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin, his fingers still dancing over the material of your panties. He moved his mouth to next to your ear, his words a soft whisper. 

“Cat got your tongue, Y/N? Or are you simply shocked that the sweet and innocent baby of the BAU is saying these things to you.” 

You nodded, your voice somehow abandoning you completely. Spencer continued, “I’ll tell you some of the things I’ve imagined then. I’ve imagined your pink lips sliding up and down my cock.” 

Oh dear God, he had?

“I’ve imagined sucking on, kissing, caressing and even biting those spectacular breasts of yours.” 

You were pretty sure your nipples had just jumped to attention. 

“I’ve imagined you riding my mouth, moaning my name.” 

You could get on board with that.

“And I’ve imagined fucking you, in every way possible.” 

You wondered how wet you actually were, certain your panties had to be drenched. Spencer raised his head again, looking you in the eyes. You could see something in them that you’d never seen before. Passion, fire, a desire. A desire for you. 

Finally finding your voice, you spoke, “well which one do you wanna do first?” 

“This.” Without any more delay Spencer lowered his head to yours, his mouth covering your own. His kiss was hot and heavy and you reciprocated with as much heat. Now that your lips were together, it seemed almost silly to think that there’d ever been a time when they weren’t.

Spencer’s hand slipped from between your legs as he adjusted his position on the bed. Long fingers were now dancing over the thin material of your pajama top, his palms skimming over the curve of the your breasts as your tongues danced together.

This was Spencer. This was happening. After thinking about all of this, whatever the fuck this was, for so long, there was no way you were going to be patient about things. He was confident? Driven? Well you were too. And needy. Really fucking needy. Reaching down, you grasped your pajama top and pushed it up over your breasts. Your nipples had in fact shot to attention at his words. “I want your mouth on me.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said, chuckling against your skin. You gasped, feeling his teeth graze gently around your nipple while his left hand worked at the other breast. His tongue lapped at your skin and he moaned at the taste of you. Whimpering, you arched up into his mouth, reveling in the way his tongue lapped against your hardened peak. “You’re even more responsive than I imagined.”

Wow, he’d really imagined all this. He did say as much, but it was hard to grasp the concept that Spencer was not anywhere near as innocent as he seemed. As he moved his mouth to the other breast, you slid your hand into your panties, coating it with slickness and placing it near his mouth. The most delicious knot formed in your sex as he wrapped his lips around your finger and moaned. “That’s because of you,” you said. 

He hungrily dipped his head lower, kissing down your stomach and pushing your pajama pants down. The shirt needed to come off too. It was too restricting. When you moved to throw your shirt to the floor, your legs closed involuntarily, but Spencer pried them back open, running his tongue along your slit with one fell swoop. “Fuckkkkkkk.” He was a fast talker. You knew that mouth had to be good at other things.

“Come here.” Spencer flipped over and pulled your body toward his face. “I told you I wanted you to ride my mouth, didn’t I?” This wasn’t an angle you experienced frequently. You were completely in control. 

As his tongue delved deeper into your sex, you grinded back and forth. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Take what you need.”

Your eyes closed as his lips wrapped around your clit. He was moaning into you. You could tell he was saying something, but what it was you had no fucking clue. As your body began to shake, you couldn’t care what it was. 

Oh hell, he was really, really good with his mouth. 

When you came, he wrapped his arms around your legs and kept you anchored watching with heated satisfaction as your body shook above him. He said he wanted your lips around his cock and he was so good with his mouth that wanted to show him just how skilled you were in return. Frankly, blow jobs weren’t something you craved giving all the time, but with Spencer you couldn’t help but think about what his face might look like contorted in ecstasy with your lips wrapped around him.

“My turn.”

You crawled toward him and pushed his pants down below his cock, watching as it sprang forth and begged for your touch. Slowly, you grasped his length and ran your tongue over the tip. He groaned and slid his hand up you back and into your hair. The sound was amazing. You’d imagined him gasping at your touch before, but hearing it in reality was so much better than you’d imagined. 

As your lips created a suction around his cock, you bobbed up and down, taking more and more each time until he was fully sheathed in your throat. You couldn’t hold the position for long, but the strangled cry that escaped was enough to make you try. “Oh god, Y/N.”

You removed your lips from him and turned your body so you could face him, smirking against his cock. He twitched at the sudden sensation. “Why must you tease me?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“For who?”

“Me.”

Spencer grasped your hair and brought your face to his, hungrily exploring your mouth. “I’ll stop teasing,” you said. “Only because I’m impatient.”

When you returned to his length, you wrapped your lips around it immediately and moved up and down, rolling your tongue around the shaft until he pulled you off. “I need to be inside you. Now.”

How the fuck was this Spencer? You were definitely going to have a conversation about this secret side of him at a later date. But not right now. Right now, you just crawled toward the head of the bed and sat back, spreading your legs and inviting him to take you. “All yours.”

He kissed your sex before coming up to kiss you. You tasted yourself on his tongue as he placed himself at your entrance and thrusted inside you. You were already so turned on that he slipped inside you with ease. Reaching back, you grabbed the rickety bed post and arched your neck backward, silently begging him to leave lovebites on your skin so you could look at them later. “Oh fuck, Spence.” 

Your voice coaxed him on. At least it seemed to. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and covered your hands with his own. “Jesus, Y/N.”

“Come for me, Spence.”

The heat spread outward from your sex and covered your entire body. You arched up into him and ground against his pelvis, desperate to get closer. You wrapped your legs around his waist and used your lower legs to make him move faster.

Underneath you, the bed started creaking with the pace of your thrusts. You were both louder though. A noise complaint was definitely coming. But so were you. So fuck it. Who cared. “Fuck!” He thrusted inside you one last time before pulling out and releasing himself onto your stomach.

“We’re going to get a noise complaint,” you breathed. 

Spencer smiled and reached over to his side of the bed, grabbing a couple of tissues to clean you up. “Do I look like I care?”

You snorted at his matter-of-factness and pulled him in for a post-coital kiss. “I don’t either.”

“I’m going to have to thank Penelope for booking our room. I sense she did this on purpose.” 

Nodding, you excused yourself to clean up some more before returning to the bed with a yawn. Neither of you bothered getting clothed again. It was too much work and you had to get up in the morning to lecture at the local college. “I’d much rather stay in bed the rest of the day tomorrow,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Me too. Alas, we have to be adults.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Be a good boy at the lecture and maybe I’ll show you a little something else I can before we get back on the plane home tomorrow.” You had a particular position in mind that would give him a spectacular view.

Spencer raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? That wasn’t everything?”

“Not even close.”


End file.
